


i don't want to wake up on my own anymore

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [3]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come.  Let me show you the best way to sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't want to wake up on my own anymore

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - sleep.

“Godmother?” Aurora’s voice was soft in the dark night.  “Maleficent, are you awake?”

Maleficent stirred, the sturdy branches of her tree shifting to accommodate her movements.  “What is it, beastie?”  She stretched and sat up to look down.

Aurora stood in her white nightgown, barefoot in the dewy grass.  She often slept in the Moors, but always in the safety of her small cottage rather than under the moon like her companion.  Her pale hair glowed in the moonlight.  “I’m sorry to disturb you.  But…”

Maleficent motioned for the tree to lift her down towards the ground so she could face Aurora from the cradle of its branches, wings unfolding around her sleep-warm body.  “I’m awake now.  What troubles you?”

“After I _awoke_ ,” she started, eyes shifting to the ground, “I often cannot sleep.  And when I do, I have terrible dreams.”

Maleficent’s chest ached for her beautiful girl.  She extended a hand.  “Come.  Let me show you the best way to sleep.”

Aurora took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled into the cradle of Maleficent’s arms, wings wrapped around her small body.  “You’re so warm,” Aurora said with a giggle, cuddling into the soft green robes Maleficent wore during slumber.  “Is that…alright?”

Maleficent smiled and the tree drifted back into place, branches tall and reaching towards the moon, boughs curved to hold the two women as they lay together.  “I’d sleep no other way.  Rest now, and have only good dreams.”

“Yes, Maleficent,” Aurora whispered, yawning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Smith's "Asleep," or Emily Browning's cover that I listened to for inspiration


End file.
